Double Trouble
by TTCyclone
Summary: Percy meets two twins, Amber and Ivy, who are Half-Bloods like him. They go to camp now with him too. But with Kronos' army growing, the twins seeming know something about Luke, and Ivy having a dark secret...Trouble is calling for Percy once again.
1. Chapter 1

_I kept telling myself I wasn't going to do this. I swear, I was like, "no no I'm not gonna do it!" and…_

…_I did it. Curse me and my creative brain that WON'T SHUT UP when I have an idea…This happens before The Last Olympian. Ok? Get it? Got it? Good. There is Percy-ness, Luck-ness, Annabeth being mad at Grover for eating her maps-ness. _

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I own nothing…except the twins. I own them. ^_^_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The fury of the Furies

There was only three more days until I went to Camp Half-Blood for another loooooooong summer, so I was trying to make the best of it with my mom. She had insisted on taking me shopping (any fourteen year old boy's dream!), and at the time I didn't want to hurt her feelings. So I had agreed.

About half way through what seemed like the fifteenth Wal-Mart isle we'd been down, I found myself thinking, _"What was I thinking?!" _I was lost in my thoughts when I bump into someone.

"Sorry," I say, catching up to my mom who was leaving the isle, when I heard that the other person said.

"It's OK Percy."

I turned around. But all I saw was the back of people's heads walking away. What the-?

"Percy are you OK?" my mom asks. She came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I answer. Wait, was someone here from my school? Someone that knew me? …someone from camp?

"Well then c'mon silly, I'm getting kind of hungry. Do you want to go get something to eat?" she asks me.

"Yeah, that'd be great." I really just want to get out of here. Is there such a thing as Wal-Mart overdose? I followed her out to the car, and hopped in the front seat.

"D'you think I could drive sometime mom?" I ask her. She smiles but shakes her head.

"Keep on dreamin' Percy," she tells me.

"Aw c'mon, please mom? Just once around the block!"

"Percy, you have to wait until next year and - don't give me that look!"

I had this puppy-eyed look when I was three, and I guess I can still pull it off.

"Percy, I'm warning you-" but she won't do anything bad, she's trying not to laugh.

"Please?" I asked again. She's laughing now and she pulls in a Denny's parking lot.

"P-Perseus Jackson, if you don't stop - Oh alright, _fine_!" she says, giving up and pulling the keys out of the car. "But after we eat." "I can live with that," I shrug. Mom gets out of the car and so do I. I'm about to walk in after her, only I stop for a second. Across the street are two girls; one has blond hair, and the other black hair. But other then the hair, they look the same. And I think I've seen them before. They look really familiar…and the blond one's staring at me.

"Percy, you coming?" asks Mom, coming back outside.

"Yeah," I reply, snapping out of it. I followed her inside, and the waitress gives us a table by the window. "Hey what about Paul?" I ask suddenly, surprised to hear my voice. "Where is he?"

"Can't I have one afternoon alone with my son before he goes off to summer camp?" she asks me.

"No," I say sarcastically.

"Well I'm just going to have to kidnap you then!" she says, grinning.

"Oh no, I'm going to be kidnapped by a lady who makes blue cookies!"

Mom laughs again, and I can't help but laugh also. I subconsciously turn my head to the right - towards the window. When I stop laughing, I notice something else. Out the window, those two girls are crossing the street. They walk into the parking lot and into the door of the Denny's we're in. Our waitress comes over and asks what we want to drink.

"I'll just have a water," Mom tells her, and I look away from the window.

"Um…a Cherry Coke," I mumble, and the waitress nods and walks off. Mom turns to me.

"Percy, OK, what's going on? Are you sure your alright? Your acting…a little off."

"Mom, I'm _fine_." And I am. I don't know what she thinks is wrong with me. I feel normal - as normal as a Half-Blood can get - like, I don't have a fever or anything like that. Is my face turning purple? Are there vines growing out of my ears or something? I just don't get what she thinks is wrong with me! I'm fine!

Mom holds up her hands in defense and turned her attention back on the menu.

My eyes wader again, and they land on the same girls from before, sitting in a booth not to far from our table. The blond is trying to shoo away the waitress, my guess without ordering anything. The dark-haired one turns around and looks at me - and my eyes lock with her golden ones for a second. Then she turns back around and says something to the blond.

I _know_ I've seen them somewhere before, I just know it. But something in her eyes kind of scared me. Like she hates me. Kinda like Clarisse. She hates me. And I'm pretty sure Luke hates me too, ever since I pulled that Iris message thing on him. I still can remember his face; and I can still kinda laugh at it. But a lot of times, when I remember Luke, I remember Annabeth. I wonder how she's doing.

The blond girl waving "hi" to me catches my attention again. The dark haired girl - looking horrified - glances my way, then grabs the blond's arm to keep it from waving anymore. Mom catches my attention and turns around to look where I'm looking. She turns back to me and asks,

"Do you know those girls?"

"I think so…but I'm not so sure," I answer slowly.

"Why not go talk to them?" she asks.

"…Ok…"

I stand up, and walk over to the girls in the booth, trying so hard to remember where I've seen them before. The blond smiles when I come over, and the dark haired one scowls. Now that I'm closer, I can see something else about the two. The blond had tanned skin, and the dark haired one has skin paler then I've ever seen. The blond also has freckles.

"Hi Percy!" says the blond.

"Um…hi…hey have I seen you somewhere before?" I ask. They look at each other and suddenly it hits me. "Oh your from camp, aren't y-" I can't finish my sentence because the dark haired girl covers my mouth with her hand.

"Shut up!" she hisses through her teeth. Then her eyes go wide for a second and she pulls away from me faster then I could have thought. She's now breathing heavy and she's holding her hand like I burned her or something.

"We don't want anyone to know we're here Percy," explains the blond. "We might make your scent stronger."

"What? Is there a monster here or something?" I ask, lowering my voice to a whisper.

"Wow," says the dark haired one dully. "Great job, Sherlock."

The blond glares at her and then she turns to me.

"The waitress is a Fury. She's just waiting for the right moment to attack."

"Which would be…" the dark haired girl squints, thinking. "Right about-"

"Now," finished the blond, and the two of them ducked underneath the table. I turn around to go warn my mom, but then I get smacked in the face with a frying pan.

"Ow!"

The waitress has hopped onto the top of the table, and she's not looking very human anymore. I reach for the Riptide inside my pocket, and pull it out. I uncap it and the pen turns into the sword that I'm so familiar with using. The Fury/waitress growled at me and fully shed her human 'disguise'.

The people inside started freaking out, and they ran outside. I still couldn't tell what they saw with the Mist in their faces, and I still kind of want to know. Then again, I don't.

"Percy!" cries my mom, trying to stay inside of the Denny's while everyone else is pushing her out. It's like a fish trying to swim up stream.

"I'll be OK mom, really!" I re-assure her, ducking as the Fury attempts a aerial attack. She hesitates, but then heads out of the door like the rest of the people. I duck again, and this time I hear two of them-?

"I _told_ you we shouldn't have come here!" I hear the dark-haired girl cry.

"Yeah, but you _also_ said that you were bored," said the blond.

"How many of these things are there?" I ask, thinking I'm seeing things. Before there was just one - now there are three Furies. As if one wasn't enough.

"Three!" says the blond. "One was your waitress, one was the cook, and I think one just walked in!"

One cornered me, and I sliced the Riptide through it's wing. It howled in pain at me, and I slashed it again. It turned to dust at my feet, and the next one came at me. I did the same to it, and the same thing happened: it turned to dust. Now the third one was hard, because it saw what I had done to the others.

It snapped at me, and it's teeth nicked my left arm. I dropped the Riptide, and realized it a little too late. The Fury advanced, and I surveyed my options. They weren't very great. Then the dark haired girl behind it threw a bar stool on the Fury's head, and it broke. The Fury's attention dropped from me as it turned around to snarl at the two girls.

That was all I needed. I grabbed the Riptide and struck it through the back. The Fury screeched, but then collapsed in a pile of dust like the others. There was a few moments of silence.

"Sorry," said the blond.

"Sorry?" I repeated. "Sorry for _what_?"

"For messing with your afternoon with your mom."

"It's ok, really," I tell her. "So…I'm guessing I should start avoiding people at Denny's from now on?"

The blond laughs, while the dark-haired one just scowls and crosses her arms.

"I guess so. I'm Amber Aster by the way," says the blond, "and this is my sister, Ivy."

"You two are sisters?" I ask. The reason is because they look nothing alike. Ok, well their faces do, but their hair and skin color is…seriously different. Kinda weird.

"Twins," they both say in unison. And they were both Half-Bloods? Well of course they were, because A) they didn't run from the Furies (but neither did Rachel…), and B) they know me from camp.

"Percy!" Mom runs back in and hugs me. "Are you alright?"

"Yes mom, I'm fine," I tell her, rolling my eyes.

"Well c'mon, lets go home," she says, and she leads me to the door.

"Wait what about -" but I stop. Because the twins aren't there anymore.

"What?" asks Mom, looking in the same spot I am, where the twins were a second ago.

"…Nothing…I guess."

* * *

_Wow, longer then I thought. Oh well…tell me if I should post Chapter 2. I'm not sure if I will though…oh I don't know…REVIEW!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_The next chappie!!! Yahoo! ^_^ Sorry, it's just this story has been swarming in my head for __**days**__ and I need to get it out. And oh my gosh…IT'S MONDAY!!! AHHHHHH!!!! I HATE MONDAYS!!!! And they hate me too…_

_DISCLAIMER: ARGH! I don't own anything!!! Gosh people, it's the author's story, not mine! _

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Mrs. O'Leary Gets Clarisse Busted 

"Ya sure ya want out here kid?" asked the taxi driver. I was used to this by now; I got it a lot. Half-Blood Hill looked empty to mortals.

"Yeah," I said, fishing in my pocket for money - and accidentally pulling out a couple gold Drachma by mistake. Handing the wad of cash to the driver I started to get out of the car.

"Are you sure, cause I'm not coming back," he warns me. I nod. Then he looks at the money and his eyes widen slightly. "You want change?"

"No, just keep it," I say, now annoyed. I had to go through this _every summer_. It kinda gets to you after you hit three times. I get out of the car and start walking up to the hill. I hear the car drive off behind my, and sigh in relief.

I thought that guy would never leave.

Besides, I didn't care about the money…at least, not until summer was over. Mortal money was useless to the gods.

I pass the spot where Thalia Grace used to be a pine tree. I finally pass up Half-Blood Hill's boundary line, and now I can see the whole camp - the Big House, the strawberry fields, the climbing walls with the lava below them (I'm starting to think that that was Dionysus' idea…), the dining pavilion, the canoe lake, the forest, and the twelve cabins…it's a pretty awesome view.

Before I'm here five seconds, Annabeth, blond hair streaming out behind her as she runs, attacks me in a hug.

"Um…nice to see you too," I choke out. Annabeth has some pretty killer hugs sometimes.

"Percy!" she cries. "I missed you!" She lets go and I take a deep breath, beginning to breath again. She looks at me apologetically.

"Sorry," she says.

"Nah, it's ok," I tell her with a wave of my hand. "So what's up?"

I never should have asked. I know better. But when it comes to Annabeth…well…

She starts out on a simple story about how being at her school goes…then it quickly turns into a full course architect thingy, and I can't even begin to understand what the heck she's saying. I just kinda daze off, nodding at the right times, saying "yeah" and/or "uh-huh" but never really paying attention.

It's then I start to get that weird feeling again. It's like, I'm seeing her for the first time all over again. I mean, Annabeth's…really, _really _pretty. And I don't know how else to say it. She turns to me and asks,

"You know?"

I snap out of it, realizing that I've been staring, and I have no idea what she just said. I blush, and look away, mumbling a "yeah, I guess". She looks at me funny, but shakes it off.

"C'mon seaweed brain, it's time for lunch. Plus, I think Chiron his annual welcome back speech," she says and walks off towards the dining pavilion. We get there and I take my normal seat at the empty Poseidon table. Annabeth waves goodbye and she walks over to the Athena table, a couple of her fellow table members (I guess you could call them family…) shooting my dirty looks.

For some reason, everybody at that table hates me. Oh yeah, maybe it's cause my dad and their mom hate each other. _That _would explain a lot.

My eyes start to wander around the other tables, seeing who's all here. I see Clarisse is still alive (dang it) and she's glaring at me. Let the fun begin. And I can see the Stoll brothers at the Hermes table, goofing of as usual. Big surprise there.

But then while I'm watching Connor make faces at Travis, who does it back. I roll my eyes, but I can't help but grin a bit. Annoying as they are, those two are really funny.

Then I see some other two that I didn't think I'd see. Amber and Ivy. Their both sitting at the Hermes table, on the far right side away from everybody else.

Ok, back up, I have to kinda go over this. The Hermes cabin is waaaaaay over-populated by Half-Bloods who don't know who their Olympian parent is yet. Which means, a _lot_ of kids are there. And I mean a lot. Which also means that the table is _packed_. Which it normally is. And here I'm looking, on the right, there is actually a pretty decent sized space separating the two from the rest of the group. And I just find it so weird because there normally aren't any spaces like that available.

I look at them both for a couple seconds. Ivy looks like she's desperately tying to tell her 'sister' (I'm still not buying that) something. Amber looks the least worried as someone can look, and she catches my eye and waves. Ivy turns around, and again, our eyes lock. That same feeling of hate comes back when I see her eyes. What does she have against me?

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Chiron, a centaur/activities director /immortal son of Kronos clears his throat loudly and (the few kids who actually hear it) tell the others to be quiet and listen.

"Well, the first thing I'd like to say is welcome back all who are returning this year, and another welcome to those of you who's first year it is here at Camp Half-Blood…"

And, big surprise, Annabeth's right. It's his annual welcome back speech…only I wonder why he's doing it now at lunch, rather then at dinner, when most of the kids are here. It's so…non-Chiron like. So here I listen to him go over the 'camp rules' for the other kids who are new, and explain what we do here, and _blah, blah, blah_, while Dionysus sits next to him, looking more bored then ever.

And to my relief, he raises his cup and says the normal toast of, "To the gods."

"To the gods," everyone else choruses. We do the toast, we scrape off part of our meal in the fire for the gods, and we eat. Er - _I _eat, I should say. Sometimes it really sucks to be alone at your own table.

~*~*~*~

After lunch, I decide to visit Mrs. O'Leary; the only lovable Hellhound out there. Seriously. She's a oversized lab-puppy…who happens to be black and the size of a bulldozer.

She tackles me as soon as I walk over, so all I see is this sudden dark form punching on me.

"_**WOOF!"**_ she happily barks, and she starts licking me all over.

"Ok, ok, I'm glad to see you too. Down girl, ow! Get off, ow!" I try and shove her paw off me - it's got me pinned down like a helpless chew toy. I eventually get her off - thank the gods.

"Alright, alright!" I say, laughing. I'm technically her owner now, because when Daedalus died along with the Labyrinth, he left her to me. Which, isn't all that bad.

So, I look for something she might go after - I dunno, a giant stick? - so I grab a shield lying around and give it my best throw. She bounds after it. Ok, so this will work. After about a couple throws, my arm is seriously getting tired.

I look for someone passing by that I know, that can help me throw this thing. I see Annabeth passing and I take me chance.

"Annabeth!" I shout. Her head turns in my direction, and I motion for her to come over.

"Hey Percy, what's up?" she asks. Then Mrs. O'Leary comes bounding back to me, shield in her mouth. "Wha-? Is that-?"

"Just throw this," I say, tossing her the slobber-drenched shield. Annabeth grabs it, makes a face, but she throws it anyways.

And so, Mrs. O'Leary plays fetch with us until both of our arms are crying for us to stop. I turn when Amber comes jogging over, looking up at Mrs. O'Leary in what I can only describe as an expression of a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Ohmigosh, is that a Hellhound?" she asks, petting Mrs. O'Leary on the head.

"Uh…yeah," I pant. "The only nice one ever."

"Amber what-?" I hear the voice of Ivy ask as she runs over to us and her sister. She stops cold when she sees Mrs. O'Leary, and her gold eyes go wide for a second. Next thing I know, Mrs. O'Leary is on top of Ivy, licking her, barking and happily wagging her tail.

"Jackson, what the Zeus - OW!" she cries. Ivy struggles to get out from under Mrs. O'Leary, but it looks like she's just as stuck as I was. We rush over, and try and get her off. Amber breaks out giggling.

"Oh Ivy, this is just like that time when-" Amber shuts up when Ivy gives her the death glare. "Never mind," she says quietly, and returns to helping us. We finally got Mrs. O'Leary off of Ivy, but it took us like an hour. So now Ivy's drenched in dog slobber, her black hair and sticking up in some places, her dark jeans (which I just noticed are kinda baggy on her) look completely soaked, her Camp Half-Blood T-shirt now has a huge dirt print where Mrs. O'Leary's paw was.

"Who the heck trained that mutt anyway?" asks Ivy sourly.

"I-" but I can't finish my thought, because Mrs. O'Leary is on her again. And once we get her off, it happens again. And again. …and again. So, after about fifteen times of pulling Mrs. O'Leary off of Ivy, she's really mad.

"I'm sorry," I say, holding up my hands in defense, "I've never seen her jump anybody that many times during one day."

"Riiiiight," says Ivy sarcastically. "Well, if you can keep _that_ busy, I think I'm gonna get out of here before she tackles me again." Ivy starts to walk off, and in her place Dionysus walks up to us.

"There you are Perry. Chiron's been looking for you," he says to me.

"It's Percy," says both me and Annabeth in unison. He rolls his eyes.

"Perry, Percy, whatever." He looks at Mrs. O'Leary and his eyes go wide for a second. "Hey isn't that Daedalus' Hellhound or something?"

"Yeah," I say. I explain it to him, but why I don't know. Didn't he realize that a Hellhound was at his camp?

…on second thought, he probably doesn't care. Halfway through my explanation, Amber walks off. But not to Ivy, to -

_Clarisse?! _

Mr. D walks off, but not before reminding me again about Chiron. I wonder what he wants me for. He stops and looks at Ivy. Dionysus opens his mouth, but shuts it after Ivy snaps,

"Don't ask."

Mrs. O'Leary suddenly growls, a low sound that a mortal would think is an earthquake.

"What is it girl?" I mumble, seeing that the hair on her back has risen. Mr. D's attention goes first on her, and then it snaps to Amber and Clarisse. Clarisse, looking just as huge and beefy as I remember her, is talking to Amber. Amber takes her outstretched hand, and holds it for a second while she closes her eyes. A small crease appears between her eyebrows, like she's trying to concentrate on something.

"Hey - no cheating!" Mr. D cries and breaks the two up.

Cheating? Well, Chiron said we were playing capture the flag later, but…how is holding someone's hand cheating?

Clarisse scowls, but then catches my eye and smirks at me. I don't like that look…She's up to something.

"What was _that _about?" I ask as Ivy leaves to join her 'sister'. Annabeth frowns slightly, as if in thought.

"Well," she said slowly, "Amber and Ivy have some kind of…psychic ability…or something, I don't know. I've only heard rumors." she shrugs.

'Psychic ability'?

"Oh."

* * *

_And here's ch. 3. I still am not sure if I'm gonna keep writing this…hey but if I do, I might do an Ivy POV of something. Whatever, review please!_


	3. Chapter 3

_ Hi again. Who am I talking to? Anyone I guess. I haven't even gotten three reviews yet, so IDK if anyone is even out there reading this. But if they are, I'm back. _

_ Oh. And in this chapter, the italic is Ivy's dream/memories. Only I'll make that more clear. GOOO Ch. 3!!_

_DISCLAIMER: *why am I doing this?* Um, yeah, I only own Ivy and Amber. Nothing/no one else. _

_Oh, and BTW, if Ivy's got a theme song, it's "Second Chance" by Shinedown. _

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I Go Sneaking Around With a Goth

When we played capture the flag, the Hermes cabin ended up winning. Such a big cabin against all the others; yeah, hard to see the complications _there_. The Stoll brothers rubbed their victory in Clarisse's face, while she scowled in the background.

The whole cabin was celebrating. I was kinda shocked with Amber kissed Connor on the cheek. Connor, who was kinda hid by the other campers jumping up and down, turned pink. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Then I noticed the only person who wasn't celebrating/jumping up and down: Ivy. She hung back from the rest, hands shoved in her dark and baggy black jean pockets, scowling as she glared at the other happy campers. She wasn't one.

Her black hair hung in front of her face slightly, and kind of covered her right eye. It was like she was trying to hide behind it or something. She was also slouching; it kinda reminded me of those Abercrombie advertisements – minus the missing clothing that is – and she really did fit the part.

The fiasco with Mrs. O'Leary, plus this game, really did burn the day out, and now it's time for dinner. Clarisse is still ticked, for getting busted for cheating. (I still don't get how it's cheating; I mean Amber just touched her hand.) And I gotta admit, seeing her down is one of my better days.

Chiron doesn't make the speech again. What's up with him? And (if you're wondering) the only reason he asked to see me was because he wanted to see if I was ok. I guess he's starting to freak out because I'm fourteen now, and that 'all powerful prophecy' is supposed to come true when I'm sixteen.

Only thing is, I might not be the only kid who it's about. It might be about Nico di Angelo too. (Kid of Hades, long story, don't ask.)

I can't help but think about him while I eat. I wonder what he's up to…? The last time I saw him, he kinda wanted to kill me. But hey, a lot of people do, so I'm used to it by now.

I'm really tired too. I realize that once I'm done with dinner. So telling Annabeth that I'm beat, and getting another odd look from her, I head off to my lone cabin, seriously wanting to fall asleep as fast as I can.

*~*~*~*~*~*

_The girl laughed at her blond friend. She had shoulder length black hair, pale skin, and golden eyes. The girl was no older then nine years old, and neither was the boy. The boy had freckles, and sandy blond hair, a smile on his face. _

_ "You're really funny, Luke," said the girl. The boy smile widened._

_ "Thanks Ivy," he said, but then caught her arm when she was going to walk off. "Ivy; where are you going?"_

_ "Daddy wants to see me," answered the girl simply. The boy's face hardened._

_ "Ivy, don't go."_

_ "Why not?"_

_ "We're __**Half-Bloods**__ Ivy. They're __**gods**__. They look down on us. We need to show them how important we are. They don't care about us."_

_ The girl's frowned._

_ "No, no, Luke, you're lying! Daddy would never-"_

_ "They don't understand us Ivy! That's why I ran away."_

_ The girl gasped, covering her mouth with her hands._

_ "Luke…you didn't!" she cried._

_ The boy nodded._

_ "No!" gasped the girl._

_ "Ivy, you have to listen to me. Why do you think you keep having nightmares? About that same sea-eyed dark haired boy and the black horse with wings? Why do you think that is?"_

_ The girl's eyes filled with tears, but she shook her head._

_ "N-no! L-Luke, you're a liar! Daddy knows about the nightmares! He said-"_

_ "Ivy, please! Morpheus is in the throne room! Your dad is gonna-"_

_ The girl broke away from him. _

_**"NO! LUKE YOU'RE A LIAR!"**_

_ The boy's face crumbled in hurt and urgency. _

_ "Ivy – please –!" but the boy could never finish his sentence because the girl had run off into the two larger-than life wooden doors, and they shut behind her. Wiping a now fallen tear from her eye, she walked into the room that had a single thrown in it. The girl sniffled, but looked up at the god in the thrown._

_ "Hi Daddy," said the girl to the god. _

_ "Hello Ivy," he answered back. "I want to give you something."_

_ The girl cocked her head as the god gave her a necklace with a purple gem stone in the middle. _

_ "It can disguise your scent as a normal human to monsters, so they won't attack you as often. Some of them can smell better then others," he explained as the girl looked at the necklace in awe._

_ "It's really pretty, Daddy. Thanks!"_

_ "You and your sister each have one. The reason I'm giving them to you is because I'll be going away for a while."_

_ The girl's head snapped up, and she looked at her father with wide eyes._

_ "W-what? Where are you going?"_

_ The god took a deep breath, then told her, "Actually, I'm not going anywhere Ivy, you are. You and your sister. Your going to go to…sleep for a while." The god chose his words carefully, but they still upset the girl. _

_ "T-to sleep…? Daddy, I don't-"_

_ Another man in a black trench coat stepped out of the shadows, a smirk on his face. The girl gasped._

_ "What's __**he**__ doing here?!" she cried, pointing her finger at the man. _

_ "Ivy, Morpheus is going to help you go to sleep."_

_ "No!"_

_ "Ivy-"_

_ "NO!" shouted the girl, but her voice cracked and she fell to her knees, tears forming in her eyes again. "D-Daddy," she choked out, "Daddy please…I-I don't want…the nightmares anymore..."_

_ The god sighed._

_ "Ivy, those aren't nightmares you have. They're visions."_

_ "V-visions?"_

_ "Yes. You and your sister can both see things in the future. Your nightmares are simply horrors to come. When you're older. And you won't have to live through them, because you can simply sleep through them."_

_ The girl's eyes widened in horror. _

_ "Daddy, NO! I'm not going to go anywhere!"_

_ The god sighed again, more aggravated this time._

_ "Your Amber never gave me this trouble…"_

_ "Daddy, I'm __**not **__Amber! I'm my own person! If Amber falls asleep, she can. But I can't! I don't wanna! I'll have the nightmares!"_

_ The god and Morpheus exchanged looks; the god's was of pain, Morpheus' of amusement. _

_ "Calm down girl," said Morpheus, striding forward. The girl stumbled back away from him. "This will all be over soon. And I promise, you won't have any of those __**nasty**__ nightmares."_

_ Before the girl could even protest anymore, the god of dreams waved his hand, and the girl's eyelids became heavy. She struggled to keep them open, but lost. _

_ And before the girl drifted off, she remembered two things: _

_That the boy – Luke – was right_

_And that the gods were traitors, and she would __**never**__ forget what they had done to her._

*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up from my dream. Er – should I say _vision_.

See, Half-Blood dreams kinda stink. It's either a warning about some kind of danger that your gonna face, or a memory from an enemy that will help you destroy them.

But with this one…I don't know what to make of it. I guess it was a memory, because one of those kids was Luke…as a kid. And the other one…well…

I heard that god – I didn't know which one, I couldn't tell…the memory was kinda fuzzy, if that makes sense – call the little girl "Ivy", but is it the same Ivy that goes to camp with me now…? As in 'gothic, anti-social, hates me to pieces' Ivy? _That _Ivy?

I don't know…and I kinda have to guess on this one, because since there isn't anyone else in my cabin. It's just me. Percy Jackson. The lone son of Poseidon here at Camp Half-Blood (monsters **not** welcome!).

I was going to go back to sleep, when I heard something outside. Like the soft closing of a cabin door. Being a Half-blood means your senses get an extra kick here and there. I know I shouldn't but…as long as I don't tell Annabeth; I'll be ok, right?

So I open my door a crack and peak outside. Expecting to see Clarisse, sneaking around, trying to set her enemies cabin's on fire or something, I see instead a thinner and possibly leaner figure then hers. The figure turns his/her head to the left, as if to see if anyone else is up. Then turns his/her head in my direction, and in the moonlight, I can see that this mysterious caper isn't Clarisse, but Ivy.

Not noticing me, she hurries out of the cabin area in a light sprint. I look around the same way she did; and I follow her. (For all of you that are thinking, _'Percy, that's irresponsible, you could get caught, blah, blah, blah!' _I have done some sneaking around a lot – you gotta be able to do it if you're a Half-Blood – and I'm pretty good. But, Ivy was better then me, because one second I see her, the next I don't.

But I head footsteps lead out to the forest, so that's my best bet. I follow her thought the trees, hiding behind some of them when she turns around to check that she's not being followed. (I'm hoping that none of the trees I'm hiding behind are Juniper, Grover's boyfriend, because she might rat me out later.)

A trig cracks underneath my foot as I tiptoe along, and Ivy turns her head just the slightest bit in my direction. I jump behind a tree, and hold my breath. Hopefully she's just gone on…I peak my head around the tree and see if she's still looking behind her…

But she's not there. I'm slightly relieved, and also panicked. I don't want to loose her. When's the next time I'm gonna follow a Goth in the middle of the night into the forest?

I turn back around; ready to keep following, when I jump. Ivy's there, glaring at me with her golden eyes that look even creepier in the moonlight.

"What are you doing?" she hisses.

"Uh…playing…capture the flag…?"

"You're following me, aren't you Jackson?"

"…no…?"

"I wasn't born yesterday, Percy."

"Ok, so I was following you. So what?"

"Why?"

"I don't know! I woke up from this weird dream with Luke and this little girl with a purple necklace, and I heard you walk out, and I decided to follow you!"

Ivy backs off after that. I don't know why. She just stares at me.

"Y-you said a dream…about a girl."

"Yeah, with a purple necklace," I say, wondering why she's still not mad at me. She's still staring at me, but not really _at_ me. More like off into space, but still at me, if that makes sense.

"…With…Morpheus…" she murmurs, but suddenly she snaps out of it. "C'mon Percy, let's go back."

"What? Where were you going anyway?" I ask, as she grabs my wrist. And suddenly, Ivy's not there anymore. Neither is the forest. It melts into another scene.

_The girl wasn't nine, but eleven. She looked at the satyr who said he could take her and her sister to a safe place – Camp Half-Blood. The girl took a deep breath, and clutched the necklace._

_ "Ok. I'll go."_

The scene breaks off when Ivy lets go of me. She's on the ground, panting like she had just run half of a mile, trying to get her breath back. I realized that the satyr was Grover.

"Are you ok?" I ask her, offering my hand to her. Ivy flinches away from it, and gets up on her own.

"Don't touch me, Jackson," she snaps. She grabs me this time by my shirt sleeve, and pulls me back to my cabin.

"What was that?" I asked abruptly. "I mean, in the forest."

Ivy looks at me like she's about to say, _"I'm sorry" _or something, but she doesn't.

"Percy –" but she stops, as if catching herself. Then says, "Never you mind, Jackson. Now goodnight."

And she hurries off back into her cabin.

* * *

_ La la la! Chapter 3 is here! I think I'm rushing…grr I don't want to rush!!! Whatever, review! _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok, here's the 4**__**th**__** chapter folks. And here's the thing I don't get: I've been getting a TON of emails about people adding this story to their favorite story list, but how come no one is reviewing it?! What the heck?!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING/ANYONE!**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

Annabeth Gets Soaked

Well, I guess you could say that it was a normal day at Camp…whatever 'normal' means to a Half-Blood.

Grover had dropped off a couple new kids, and that meant that he got to spend a few days at camp before he headed off to recruit some more kids / nature beings in the great war against the Titans. So much tension has been building up lately, it's not even funny.

"Grover!" Annabeth cries, pulling him into a hug like she did me the other day. If there were awards for killer hugs, she would win them hands down.

"Annabeth! Percy! I've missed you guys so much!"

And before I know it, I'm pulled into the hug too. Annabeth finally lets go, and starts explaining the same thing she did when I came back; Archeology. I'm about to make an excuse to go and get breakfast or something. As soon as I turn around, I almost bump into Amber.

"Sorry Percy," she says quickly, then bypasses me and goes over to my friends. "Annabeth - sorry to interrupt here, but Malcolm's looking for you. He says the dimensions of the cabin are wrong…? Something like that."

Annabeth's shoulders sag as she sighs, annoyed.

"I already told him, five by ten won't work!"

"Hey - I'm just telling you. You can go argue with him," says Amber, backing up quickly. Annabeth _does_ kinda have a temper, now that I think about it. Annabeth rolls her eyes and runs off.

"Translation?" I ask Grover.

"Huh? Oh, see the Athena kids were complaining that the doorway was to low or something, and Annabeth wanted to fix it…and now I guess Malcolm's trying to fix it while she's trying to fix it; I dunno," he shrugs.

Amber looks at Grover and smiles.

"Grover; good call, she'll love it," she tells him, then walks off. Ivy is standing around waiting for her sister, and from here I can vaguely see dark rings under her eyes…like she stayed up all night when she made me go back into my cabin…

"What?" I ask, and notice that Grover's face suddenly lights up.

"I got Juniper this flower necklace…kinda like a lei or something…I wasn't sure if she'd like it or not, but," he sighs in relief and laughs nervously once. "Now I'm good."

I stare at him blankly.

"What?" I ask again.

"Oh didn't you know? Amber can see good things in your future. And she just saw Juniper's happy reaction!"

Grover grinned to himself, making a kind of happy squeal, and then trotted off, probably to Juniper. Then it hits me.

_That's _why Clarisse wanted to see Amber before Capture the Flag! She wanted to go see if she would win or not, and Mr. D must have stopped Amber before she could give a full reading!

But then…where did that put Ivy?

Did she 'see' good things too?

I think about it the whole entire time when I'm eating breakfast, the whole entire time I train, the whole time I play with Mrs. O'Leary. Finally when Annabeth and I go canoeing is when I snap out of it.

"Percy, what is up with you lately?" says Annabeth, putting her hands on her hips. "It's not any fun to make fun of you if your not paying attention!"

"What?" I ask. "You've been making fun of me?"

She rolls her eyes. "No, but I'm gonna _start_ unless you snap out of it!"

"Alright, alright, let's get rowing," I say, laughing. I pick up a oar and Annabeth just looks at me, smirking.

"What?" I demand.

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"Hey! Look over there! A distraction!" she cries, pointing over my shoulder. I fell for it.

"What?" I ask, looking over my shoulder. I get splashed in the face with water. I turn my head back around, shaking my head disbelieving.

"You did not just do that."

"So what if I did, seaweed brain?"

"You don't wanna start a water fight with a son of Poseidon," I say simply, concentrating on the water below me. A column of water rises behind me, and Annabeth gasps.

It hits her, only it kind of backfires and hits me too, so the canoe flips over in the sudden weight of water. Now, I don't mind being underwater. Heck, I think it's awesome, I mean, I can breath in water and not get wet unless I want to.

Now Annabeth; she can't do any of that. So, being the compassionate guy that I am, I made an air bubble so she could breath. She sees what I'm trying to do and swims towards me -

Until she's suddenly hit by a underwater current, pushing her away from me at rapid speed. I freak out and turn to look where the current came from. I could hear two watery figures not to far away giggle.

Annabeth gets hit with another current, and I deflect the third. I quickly swim over to her, and she swims to the surface, me following her.

The second her head breaks the surface, she's gasping and choking up water.

"W-what the h-heck?!" she cries. "Percy, what in the name of Zeus was that?!"

I shrug.

"Hang on, I'll go check it out. You should get back to the canoe and try and tip it back over."

She nods, and I dive back under.

"Ok, where are you?" I ask, crossing my arms. "And why are you picking on my friend?"

"Your _friend_?" asks the water. "How can _she_ be your _friend_?"

The water ripples in front of me and two water nymphs form. Both of them are beautiful, with pointed ears, blue skin, green eyes, and dresses made out of seaweed. The one of the left has green hair, and the one on the right has blue hair.

"Um…because she's nice?" I answer, raising an eyebrow.

"D'you believe this kid Sirena?" asks the one on the left asks the other.

"No, I really can't," says Sirena. She turns to me, and gives me a piercing glare. Funny, it reminds me kinda of Ivy's glare. Only this nymph's glare isn't half as cold as Ivy's.

"Let me guess;" she says, eyeing me up and down. "Son of Poseidon, trying to hit on a girl during a water fight."

"Uh…" I say, feeling my face and the water around my face heat up.

She rolls her eyes.

"Typical," she mutters.

"But seriously, what do you have against Annabeth?" I ask, shaking it off. The two nymphs look at each other.

"Annabeth?" they both ask in unison.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Uh, ya. That's her name."

"I thought she was Ivy," says Sirena quietly.

"Ya, sorry. I guess we were trying to drown the wrong girl," said the other nymph.

"Wait, wait, Ivy? What do you have against her?" I ask, but I really shouldn't have. The water around the two boils, and they both look mad.

"That little brat! All she does is come around the edges of the lake and throw rocks at out heads!" cries Sirena.

"Not to mention whenever she touches the water - even by accident - it gets cold. Like it's winter all over again!" cries the other nymph.

"Wait, do you mean…skipping rocks?" I ask. I've done that before; skipping rocks over a pond or lake and accidentally hitting a nymph on the head. Actually it's kinda hard _not_ to. They like to spy on people, especially at night.

"Ya, that too," said Sirena.

The other nymph sighs.

"Well, tell Annabeth we're sorry, and if you see that Ivy kid around, tell her we've got her number," she says.

"Ok, can do," I say, and head back up to the surface. Annabeth managed to flip the canoe back over and she helps me up inside.

"What was _that _about?" she asks me.

"Huh? Oh they thought you were someone else that they're mad at," I tell her simply.

"'_They're'_?" asks Annabeth, her eyebrows arching.

"Ya, the water nymphs."

She looks at me for a second, then murmurs, "Oh." Then she looks down. I forget the oars and just concentrate on the water, willing it's currents to take us back to shore.

"Percy?" Annabeth asks, finally looking up.

"Ya?"

"Thanks."

I shrug like it's no problem, but I can't imagine what would have happened if I hadn't blocked that third and last current. And honestly, I don't want to think about it.

* * *

**_Aaaaaaand end chapter. My muse is screaming for me to put Apollo in this for some reason. Idk why…Review please!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Here you go, the next chapter! Oh, and this one has a little quote to go with it. ^_^ I found it on the internet…the lovely internet…_

* * *

Disease, insanity, and death were the angels that attended my cradle, and since then have followed me throughout my life.

-Edvard Munch

**Chapter 5**

Yin and Yang

Ever since Annabeth got soaked by those two water nymphs, I kinda got a little protective over her for the rest of the day. Eventually, she begged me to stop freaking out and ran off (actually, it was more like, "PERCY! Would you quit it!? I'm FINE!" but I read in between the lines).

So, guessing that I have nothing better to do (and I don't) I decide to go play with Mrs. O'Leary again. I was kinda surprised to see Amber there this time, throwing that shield again.

"Oh!" she cries in surprise.

"Hey," I say casually.

"Sorry Percy, I'll go if you-"

I cut her off.

"No, it's ok," I tell her. Besides, I'm sure Mrs. O'Leary likes more then one person's attention. As if on cue, she bounds back over and tackles me. "Ugh! Yeah, hey girl. Um…your kinda hurting me!"

Eventually the hellhound gets up off me, but then she licks me.

"Ya know, you'd think I'd be used to this by now," I mutter and Amber laughs. She throws the shield, and my dog runs after it.

"Eh, not everyone gets used to everything so easily," she tells me. "Take Ivy for example."

"Ivy?" I ask, looking at her like she just said that I was a purple gorilla. Amber made a tiny gasping sound, and covered her mouth.

"Oh gods, I'm sorry. Forget I ever said anything," she says quickly.

"Okaaay," I say. Mrs. O'Leary comes back and this time I throw the shield. I watch her run after it. Then I realize something: I can ask if/what Ivy 'sees'.

"Hey Amber," I say slowly. "Grover said that you can see the good things in people's future. Can you really-?"

"Do that?" she finishes. "Yeah." She shrugs it off like we're talking about the weather.

"Cool," I say, trying to think how I'm gonna put this. Mrs. O'Leary comes back and Amber picks up the shield. "So…can Ivy see anything?"

Amber drops the shield and it lands on the ground with a _CLANG_. She looks as me, her blue eyes wide in either shock or fear - I can't tell.

"…Yes…," she says carefully.

"And?" I prod. She sighs and Mrs. O'Leary whines for her to throw it again. Amber throws it and looks down.

"Oh how am I gonna explain this…," she says more to herself then me. She looks up and says, "Percy…ya know what the Chinese called Yin and Yang?"

"Yeah, aren't they like good and evil or something?"

Amber's lips twitched, as if trying to form a smile, but they don't.

"Yeah. Like that. See, I'm kinda like Yang - the white side - because I see the good things in people's future. Ya know, like if your gonna get like a puppy or something for your birthday - I can see it. And Ivy…she's…complicated."

"Wait, wouldn't she be like the black side?" I ask. Amber purses her lips.

"Yeah, I suppose. She's like the Yin. She can see…the bad things in people's future."

"So that's why she kept freaking out around me," I whisper. Amber must have heard me, because she nodded.

"I have to touch people to see their future. So does Ivy…but not all the time."

Mrs. O'Leary comes back and this time I throw it.

"What d'you mean?"

"She can have visions without touching people. You know about that big war with Kronos?" she asks and I stiffen.

"Yes," I say. Isn't it obvious?

"Well…she used to - and I think she still does, but she won't tell me anymore - have visions about that. Our mom used to get scared. She thought Ivy was going crazy." She paused, as if wondering if she should tell me more. If she didn't, I was just gonna ask anyways. And I was about to when Amber spoke up again.

"At one point, mom almost shipped her off to a Asylum." She looked at my confused face. "A place for crazy people…ya know, with the white jacket thing?"

"Oh!" I say, finally getting it. "Wow, it was _that_ bad? That's kinda hard to believe."

Amber chuckled. "Yeah, it was that bad. But how would you feel if your kid was afraid to touch other people and shouted at thin air?"

That shut me up. My dog came back over, her tail wagging, waiting for one of us to throw the shield again. A crowd of people walked by, and Amber said what I was thinking.

"I think it's time for dinner."

"Yeah, later girl," I say, patting Mrs. O'Leary on the paw before walk off. Amber followed me, a distance behind.

*~*~*~*

_A eleven year old girl tossed in her sleep. Her dark hair was spread out like seaweed around her face. Her pale skin looked even paler in the moonlight. _

Ivy, I thought in my sleep.

"_No…," she murmured in her sleep. "Luke…no…" The girl winced and her breath quickened. "N-no…no…_**NO**_!" The girl swung up, breathless and in a cold sweat. _

"_Ivy?" asked a girl's voice from the bed across from her's. _

"_I'm ok Amber," replied the girl quickly. "Really. Just…go back to bed."_

_The other girl mumbled a 'ok' and did as she was told. The girl - however - stayed in a sitting position, eyes scanning the darkness._

"_Who _are_ you?" she asked the darkness. The girl's eyes widened, as if she got a reply, and she got up out of her bed. She walked over to the window. She stopped a few feet from it, and stared at a shadow. _

_The shadow moved. It began to rise up off of the floor, becoming about the same height as the girl. The girl cocked her head, as if curious. She reached out her hand. So did the shadow. _

_Both hands touched each other in a perfect match._

"_Ivy, I heard you scream, honey are you -" the blonde woman in a pink bath robe who had just walked into the room stopped. Her coffee mug fell and smashed on the floor. The woman screamed. The girl's head snapped over to her. The shadow dropped into the floor as if there was an imaginary hole. _

_The light clicked on. The girl in the other bed sat up and rubbed her eyes. _

"_Wazzgoinon?" she asked groggily._

"_Ivy?" asked the woman, as if not recognizing her own daughter._

* * *

_Wow, creepy, huh? Don't worry; the shadow will be explained later. ^_^ R&R!_


	6. Chapter 6

**^_^ Next chapter!!! Yay go Ivy dreams! Bear with me - you're at least gonna have to read the ending.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Dreams

_A girl with jet black hair no more then five sat in the corner of the class room, mindlessly playing with a rag doll. No other children were near her; as if trying to avoid the girl. She didn't seem to mind. The lights overhead caused her shadow to appear on the wall behind her, looking very eerie._

_None of the other children had skin as pale as hers. Some of the kids said that she was unnatural, and not from this world. And even though the teachers in the school scolded the children for saying such things, they too believed that something was wrong with that child._

_The girl held the doll by it's arm, and limply dropped it to the floor. As she moved, so did the shadow. At one point, the girl simply stared at the doll. But even then, the shadow moved._

_It grew to three times it's original size, and lost it's shape of the girl. It slinked over to her and whispered into her ear. The girl immediately stiffened, eyes going wide. The shadow pulled back, and the girl turned to face it._

"_What do you mean by 'schizophrenia'?" the girl asked. _

"_Ivy!" called another girl's voice. The shadow immediately shrunk and became the same size and shape of the girl. A little blond girl came over, smiling._

"_Wanna play -"_

"NO _Amber," said the girl, rolling her eyes. The blond girl pouted. _

"_Bu-"_

"_NO!"_

_The blond sighed angrily. _

"_You never do anything fun. No wonder people think you're weird!" cried the blond. The girl blinked._

"_Hey Amber, what does 'schizophrenia'? mean?" she asked. The blond shrugged._

"_How should I know? I don't know everything! Oh! You should ask Mr. Sole. He knows a lot," suggested the other girl, before getting up and walking off. The girl watched her go before scoffing._

"_Yeah - ask Mr. Sole Ivy! He won't say you're weird! Oh wait, ya he does! Behind your back like everyone else!" _

_A hissing sound came from behind the girl. She glared at the shadow._

"_Oh, shut up!" _

*&^%$$%^*))*&

_The girl, now ten, sat in the desk farthest away from everyone. Everyone else seemed to be chatting with the child next to them, but the girl remained silent, staring at her desk. The redheaded teacher in the front of the room cleared her throat._

"_Attention class!" she called out. The children one by one stopped talking until the whole entire room was quiet. The teacher held a stack of paper in her hands, and she started walking down each isle of desks, putting one on each desk. _

"_We are doing a special activity today. Everyone needs to draw what they think the future will be like when you grow up. You can draw anything, just make sure that it'll stay on the page."_

_The class murmured excitedly to each other, but the girl in the corner stared at the teacher in shock. _

"_You too, Ivy," said the teacher putting the paper down on her desk before waling back up to the front of the room. The girl stared at the paper for a moment, the hesitantly picked up her pencil. _

_Quickly as she could, she drew something as detailed as any professional artist could. _

"_Ok, pencil's down!" announced the teacher after about a minute. The class obeyed, and she came around and began to collect the papers from each desk. "Nice hover-car, Jamie," she told a little girl with her hair in pigtails. "Great jetpack Billy," she said to a pudgy faced blond boy. _

_One by one, the teacher commented on the drawings as she collected them. Once she reached the girl, however, she frowned. The girl was still drawing. _

"_Ivy," she told her, "can I have you're paper?" The girl didn't answer, and she was still madly scrawling. "Ivy," said the teacher more firmly. "I need your paper now please." The girl still acted as if she didn't hear her. The teacher took the paper from the girl now, and the girl gasped in surprise. _

_The teacher's frown only deepened when she saw what was on the paper._

* * *

"_But what does it mean?" _

_The girl, now at least 12, walked up stairs to her mother's apartment. She was holding a piece of paper in her pale hand, and stared at it. This was the paper that she had drawn on a few two years ago. On the paper was a detailed sketch of a large scythe without it's owner. _

_The girl frowned as she continued up the stairs to the top floor. There, she walked down the very end of the hallway, and opened the door on the right. _

"_Ivy? Is that you honey?" asked a woman's voice from somewhere within the apartment._

"_Hey mom," answered the girl dully, throwing down her back pack, paper still in her hand. The woman came around the corner of the room and leaned up against the wall._

"_Mr. Sole is coming over for dinner tonight," said the woman. The girl's shoulder's slumped._

"_What?! Mooooooom, he's weird!" she complained._

"_He's _not _weird. He is a nice neighbor. You used to love him when you were little! Remember that little flower trick he used to do?"_

"_Ya, I remember," mumbled the girl. "But he never eats anything. He's been 45 for like…8 years!"_

"_Ivy, he's not-"_

"_Mom, he's _not human!_" cried the girl._

"_Now wait a minute young lady-"_

"_He's a creeper! How d'you think he knows about me getting into all that trouble at school?!"_

_The woman's expression softened._

"_Honey, a lot of people know about that…"_

"_Yeah, cause 'Freak-Girl Ivy' got in trouble again! Oh let's go see what it's about this time!" _

_The woman covered her face with her hand._

"_J-just…go do your homework," said the woman quietly. The girl grabbed her bag roughly off the floor and left the room saying, "FINE!"_

_&%&%*(())&^%%$_

_A knock at the apartment door about two hours later made the woman shout to both of the girls to get the table set up. The blond obeyed happily, while the other girl rolled her eyes and did the same._

_The woman opened the door. In the doorway stood a thin man with wispy sandy hair, slightly shabby clothes, and sunglasses. _

"_Why does he always wear those?" whispered the girl to the blond. _

"_I dunno," the blond answered. "Why not ask him?" The girl scoffed._

"_Hello Greg," greeted the woman. The man smiled - something that could drive even teenage girls wild._

*~*~*~*

I swear, these dreams are getting weirder and weirder. I mean, why am I having visions of Ivy's - or if not Ivy's, a chick that looks dangerously _like_ Ivy - childhood? Are the gods trying to tell me something?

…Then again, I kinda get on a few of the gods nerves - mainly Ares; but he _hates_ me, so does that count on being on his nerves? - so I don't think they'd be trying to tell me something out of the goodness of their heart. Something must be up.

I prop myself up on my elbow in my bed, and I look around the empty room. Tyson, my Cyclops half-brother, used to stay in the Poseidon cabin with me for a while. He had some serous issues with Grover. It was kinda funny on one level.

There used to be a fountain in the middle of the room, only I kinda smashed it. Don't ask, it was during an Iris message.

I heard a creaking sound…like I did the other night when Ivy was up and prowling around. If it's her again, this time I swear I'm gonna follow her no matter what.

* * *

**I think that'll be all the Ivy dreams I'm doing for now, so just…don't go anywhere because of the overload in this chapter. Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

_I just saw the new Lightning Thief movie, and it didn't follow the book AT ALL. Yeah, it was good and all, but if there wasn't a book, then it would be waaaaaay better._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Phobia" And I have Another Chat

I was right. It _was_ Ivy. And this time, I was careful to follow behind her, but not too close like last time. She didn't lead me into the woods this time. She lead me to Canoe lake. I want to warn her that those nymphs have got it out for her, but I think twice once I see another figure appear there.

Ok, once upon a time last summer, Ares let Clarisse take his chariot for a joyride. Then, her two bully big god brothers (Deimos - god of terror and Phobos - god of fear) stole it from her. I helped her get it back, creating two _more_ god enemies. Both were really bad fighters.

And guess who the other figure was? None other then Mr. Phobia himself, leaning against a tree.

"Well look who it is!" said Phobos, causing Ivy to turn on her heal and look at him.

"Oh _great_," I hear her mumble. "It's _you_!"

"What?" asked Phobos, pushing off of the tree. "No 'hello Phobos'?"

"Ya, pretty much." I kinda wanted to laugh at Ivy's sarcasm. "What are you doing here?" She acted like Phobos was something disgusting stuck to the bottom of her shoe.

"You act like seeing me is a _bad_ thing."

"That's cause it _is_."

"Good point. But that's not the point. Your guy friend…what was his name? Larry?"

"…You mean Luke?"

"Yeah, that's it. He's getting ready to do something big."

"What's he gonna do?"

"Why would I tell you that?"

"I dunno, why are you telling me thins anyways?!"

Phobos scoffed.

"You think _I_ wanna be the one around if dad gets overthrown?" He laughed bitterly once. "Ya right. But being the compassionate and good natured god that I am" -I snorted- "I wanted to warn you little brats. So be happy that I'm telling you anything at all."

"Yes, because this has been _so_ helpful," says Ivy, rolling her eyes. Phobos scowls.

"Why you little-"

I take a step forward and he stops. I had to stop myself, because I probably would've charged at that idiot with the Riptide at his throat. A creepy kind of smile creeps itself across his lips, and he glances in my direction.

"Well I think that _you_ can explain this all to Jackson," he said, pinching Ivy's cheek. I hate it when people do that.

"What are you-?" Ivy starts to ask, but before she can even finish Phobos is gone. "Yeah, sure, **REAL **helpful!" she shouts after him. "…Tell Jack-" Ivy stops, and her eyes go wide.

I back up a step. If that jerk Phobos could sense me - well then again, he _is_ a god, but a minor one at that - then I bet Ivy could at least figure out that I'm around here somewhere.

Ivy purses her lips and crosses her arms.

"Alright Percy," she says. Crud, I'm caught…but she normally calls me 'Jackson'. "Where are ya?"

I guess I have no choice. If I turn and run, not only will I look stupid, but she'll know that I was here anyway…I step out from behind the tree.

"Um…hi?" I say, like I wasn't just eavesdropping on her conversation with a jerk-god. I thought that she was gonna look angry, but she just looks…_amused_. And it's that that confuses me. But who can understand girls?

"You followed me again?" she asks. "Why?"

"Uh…I…er, you…"

Ivy smirks and rolls her eyes. "Hero's are _so_ predictable."

"Hey!"

"Well they _are_. Always getting in trouble, always following the person sneaking around, always trying to make friends with the bad guy." She looks kind of tired, or worn out now. She seems to forget that I'm here and she walks to the edge of the lake and sits. I do the same.

"So what's up with Phobos?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"He's such a jerk. Honesty, he won't leave me alone. Sometimes I wonder how hard that _old_ Oracle had it-!" She instantly stops and covers her mouth. She glances at me with wide gold eyes. Wait…

"Oracle?" I ask. "I thought there _was_ an Oracle."

Ivy sighs, as if given up, and looks at me. "Percy…ok, how do I start…um…Amber and I can see-"

"The different things in people's future," I finish atomically. When she raises an eyebrow, I'm quick to explain. "Uh, Amber told me."

"Ok…so anyway, you get what we can see. Well, we weren't always like that. Er - I mean, like when we were little we couldn't do that. We were just…ya know, little kids. But ya know how Hades cursed the Oracle?"

"…No…"

"Well, back when Mary-"

"Mary?"

"The old Oracle had a name ya know Jackson," she said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, long story short after Nico's mom got killed-"

"You know Nico?"

"Will you let me finish?! Ok, Nico's mom got killed by Zeus. Hades got angry and cursed Mary - er, more likely the Oracle itself - to be forever in her body. After Mary died…and ya know, turned into a freaky mummy…Apollo got fed up with Hades and demanded for him to un-curse his Oracle. Hades refused."

That figures. Hades wouldn't make a good business man.

"So, Apollo weaved around that curse. Hades curse said that the Oracle would stay in that _one _body. Keyword: _one_. So, he had this not-so-brilliant idea: if the Oracle can't be in one body, why not put it into two?"

"And that's where you and Amber come in," I say, now catching on.

"Yep. Apollo had Mary transfer the spirit to us when we were three. Mom really freaked out."

"About the Oracle thing?"

"No, about Mary." I must look confused, but she explains, "How would _you_ feel if there was a mummy in your kid's room, in the dead of night?" That shuts me up.

"Wait, so does your mom even know? About the Oracle thingy?"

Ivy shakes her head. "Nope. Quite frankly, I don't think she even remembers dad. Which kinda explains a lot. She thought that I was going crazy when I told her that I was seeing monsters."

I laughed. "Ya, no one believed me either." Ivy smiles weakly. And all of a sudden, it's like I'm seeing a different Ivy. An actual Half-Blood Ivy, not dull, hating-me-and-everyone-else-on-the-face-of-the-earth-for-no-reason Ivy.

But then a huge gush of water ruins the moment.

"What the-?!" I look around, and see those two water Nymphs that I talked to the other day snickering above the water. "Hey!" Even though I'm not soaked like Ivy, it still wasn't really fair that they're starting a water fight before I can even get a head start.

Before another oncoming wave crashes into us, I feel that tugging feeling in my gut and create a counter wave going to opposite direction. The only problem is that the Nymph's wave is stronger then mine, and now both waves crash down.

The Nymphs giggle and snicker one more time before dissolving into water.

"Wow, when they want revenge, they really _do_ want revenge!" I say, more to myself then Ivy. I don't see her anywhere.

Ivy's head pops up out of the water, a little ways into the lake. I wade out to her, since she's coughing out like twenty gallons of water.

"Sorry," I said, helping her up. "That was kinda stupid, wasn't it?"

"Ya think?" she snaps, pushing her hair from her face. And…the normal Half-Blood Ivy's gone.

* * *

_I think I'm gonna stop there. Um…ya…so review plz!_


	8. Chapter 8

_ Sorry for the major delay. I haven't heard the muse for DT sing in like, EVER. But now it's singing, and it's getting annoying, so here you go!_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Ivy Cracks

The next few days passed in a blur. I kept trying to apologize to Ivy again and again for soaking her, but every time I even get close, she cringes and hurries off, and Amber just stares after her.

"Am I really that bad?" I asked her once, knowing that I'm not. How can I be – I'm pretty awesome.

Amber shook her head. "No….but something wrong."

"Ya," I snorted, "I kinda figured that."

And it was a Thursday night at dinner when all the trouble started.

The Ares cabin was all wiled up because they had beaten the Apollo cabin at Capture the Flag, and I was really worn out from archery. (Note to all you fans of centaurs out there: _Never _challenge Chiron to a "who can shoot better" contest. Dude, he so kicked my butt.)

Annabeth came over from her table and sat across from me.

"So, I heard Chiron just owned you today," she said, smirking.

"Oh shut up, Owlhead," I snapped.

Her smirk only widened. "Whatever you say, Seaweed Brain."

I was about to say something that was probably wasn't going to get us any farther in the conversation, but Chiron got everyone's attention, making Annabeth hurry back over to her table.

What the heck was up with him and giving speeches?! Did he have to do one every night?

My eyes wandered over to the Hermes table. The twins were making faces at each other, and I couldn't help but smile a bit.

So for the rest of dinner, I was entertained by the Stoll twins, who went from faces to throwing food at each other. That is, until Mr. D came over. This was going to get good…

I casually stood up and walked over to the Hermes table (and for once I could actually sit down. Well; that was only because of the lack of campers. Everyone was leaving now that dinner was over, but there were still a couple people who were lingering.), but I didn't sit.

I waited for Dionysus to say something like, "Go away Perry; this doesn't concern you" but instead, he just pulled Amber away.

"When he's done you guys are so gonna get it," I breathed to the twins, who snickered.

"Well he'll just have to catch us first!" replied Connor, as he and Travis stood up and ran for it. I jumped slightly when I heard Annabeth laughing next to me.

"How…you…oh never mind," I muttered, making her giggle and playfully punch my arm…er, at least I _think_ it was supposed to be playful; it really hurt. "Ow!"

"Oh c'mon Seaweed brain, it didn't hurt that bad."

I was about to say something witty (only I hadn't quite thought of it yet) when I got cut off by Ivy shouting, "For the last time, NO!"

I turned towards her and Amber, and raised an eyebrow.

"Whats going on?" Chiron asked, galloping over behind us. I turned to him and shrugged. "Ivy, dear, are you ok?"

Ivy whipped to him, her eyes narrowed down. She was scary; er – for a second, at least. "Yes," she hissed, "I'm perfectly f-fine." But I don't think she was. Because when she said 'fine' she stuttered and winced slightly. Amber put her hand on her shoulder, but Ivy shrugged it off, wincing again, only more noticeable this time.

"Ivy," muttered Amber, sounding hurt. She never got to finish what she was going to say, because she went into this weird kind of trance. Seriously, it was weird, and that's a lot coming from a Half-Blood who has _defiantly_ seen weird. Her eyes were wide and they were glazed over. They matched the rest of her body, because she wasn't moving. Like, not even breathing, from what I could tell.

And it was only three second that there was silence. Ivy broke it by crying out suddenly, as if in pain, hands on her head. Chiron and Mr. D must have seen this coming (or at least knew what was going on) because they exchanged what looked like nervous glances.

"Annabeth," said Chiron, "help get Ivy to the Bing House." She nodded. "Amber..."

As if on cue, Amber blinked and snapped out of it. She turned to Ivy (who was still looking like she was having some kind of seizure) and put on of her arms around her shoulders to support her. Annabeth did the same, and they hurried off in the direction of the Big House.

"Dionysus, do you think that it's possible-?" Chiron asked quietly.

"I don't know," he replied simply, then jogged after the girls. I turned to my old English teacher.

"Chiron, what the heck – whats up with – what are you-?" I couldn't decide on what question to ask. He chuckled once without humor, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Percy, come with me," was all he said, as he steered me towards the Big House. Great, maybe now I'll finally get to know what the heck is going on around here. Seriously – it's a little annoying not knowing anything.

…whoa.

Now I feel a little bit like Nico.

Poor guy.

* * *

_I'm sorry for the shortness, I really am, I just had to post something or else I was gonna die. And trust me, it gets better. ^^ Stay with me here. Review please! _


	9. Chapter 9

_ Ok, at least three people asked me if Luke was gonna be in this chapter. Originally he wasn't, but I listened to my reviewers and put him in. HERE YOU GO, LUKE FANS!_

_ I'd like to thank Breaking Benjamin and Skillet ( great bands) for giving me inspiration in the car, and my math teacher who somehow spiked it too. _

Something taps me on the shoulder,  
something I can't fight.  
When it talks in that low voice,  
my eyes are shut so tight.  
Once it gets to a certain point,  
and I'm still sitting on the ground,  
it tells me to do things,  
I'm trying to ignore the sound.  
Its voice is harsh and filled with confidence,  
and I can hear a hint of sorrow.  
Even when it's telling me,  
I won't live to see tomorrow.  
I don't know what to say,  
and I don't know what to do.  
I'm still hearing it now,  
and I'm still suffering too.  
I can't tell what its weakness is,  
but I know I hear some lust.  
I just have to get through this,  
and have no one to trust.

~A2sHaTo on Deviantart

**Chapter 9**

Big Problems and Some Even Bigger Messes

**(Ivy POV)**

My eyes snap open. I'm lying on my back in something like a chamber; it's dark, and there's only a little bit of light coming from a few torches hanging on the wall. I sit up. I've seen this somewhere before. And what happened to Amber and that other blond girl (Annabeth?)?

Turning around to better view my surroundings, I freeze. But it's not because there's another body lying face down a few feet away from me. I freeze because of _whose_ body it is.

_"LUKE!" _ I can't even hear my own voice. It's like it's in my head. But I don't care. I get up to my feet as fast as I can and run over to him. It seems like I'm not getting any closer; that I'm only getting farther and farther away…There's a chuckle that comes from behind me, but I don't even care about that.

I don't care that I know the voice all too well, either.

_"Are you honestly trying to _save _him, child?"_

I stop running. Luke's body isn't there anymore. Now I'm breathing heavy and I whirl to face a pair of bright golden eyes, like my own.

_"What have you done to him?" _I shout. _"He didn't want this! You tricked him!"_

Kronos cocked his head, smirking. _"You should be the one to talk about _tricking. _Does the word bring back memories, child? Like how a certain ignorant young sun god tricked you're parents into giving you such a fate?" _

I scowled. This wasn't Luke. It was just an evil Titan overlord overpowering his body…

Wait, that's it!

_"Luke," _I said softer this time, grabbing his face between my hands, _"Luke, please, listen to me. It's me. Ivy. I know you're in there Luke. You've just got to fight him!"_

Kronos looked murderous for a second, and then as if against his will, he blinked, and I could actually see Luke's eyes turn normal again.

_"I-Ivy?" _he croaked, as if it was hard for him to even talk.

_**"NO!" **_thundered Kronos.

_"C'mon Luke! Just take control-,"_

_**"ENOUGH!!!" **_Kronos' gold eyes returned, and they were glowing. I backed up a step, but that was all. I expected him to kill me or something. But nothing. He was looking at me, smirking again. _"I shall never understand the bounty of emotions that you pitiful Demigods have. Still, the offer stands. Say what I want and I might even spare that little camp you and your sister attends…for now."_

I knew what he wanted, but no way was I ever going to say yes. When I didn't answer, Luke's face broke out into a smile. Not the kind of smile that was good, by the way. Luke reached out his hand and brushed my hair behind my ear, his hand lingering longer then needed, and I slapped it away. It's not like a simply slap would affect him, but he took notice.

Kronos looked down, as if truly sorry, and shook his head.

_"Such a waste…"_

I knew what was going to happen next. But even taking another step back didn't stop the pain that erupted in every inch of my body.

**(Percy POV)**

"Where is she?" was the first thing that came out of Chiron's mouth when Amber shows up on the Big House steps.

"In one of the rooms. Dionysus is with her. It's not looking very good Chiron." Amber seemed like someone had just _died_. I wanted to ask if Ivy had died because of her seizure, but didn't. Girls cry over everything; being asked out, being dumped, even getting a new _puppy_, so I didn't want to see how many tears were going to pour if Ivy had died and I asked her that.

Amber turned her eyes to me, put her hands on her hips and scowled. "She's not _dead_, Percy," she snapped.

"How did you-? Never mind. So, is somebody going to tell me whats going on or what?"

"Annabeth was right," she muttered. "You _are_ annoying."

"Hey!"

"Ok, so what exactly did you tell him, Chiron?"

"Actually," said Chiron, looking kinda sheepish (And for all of you idiots dumber then me out there thinking: _But he's a _Centaur_ Percy, not a sheep! _I know that. It's just an expression, for the gods sake.) "nothing. I wasn't sure if you wanted me to or not."

Amber shuts her eyes and purses her lips, as if she's actually trying to hold herself back from yelling at Chiron. But nobody yells at Chiron. It's like against a camp rule…(Er – either that or no one has ever had the guts to actually stand up to him or Mr. D.)

"That's…ok, I can just…ya know, we might be at this for a while, let's go inside." She turns, walks a few steps, and then turns back to Chiron. "You might want to…watch. Ivy's all…_fuzzy,_ and she's giving off this kind of negative field that I can't see past."

"Of course," said Chiron, nodding. He patted me on the back (hard. I almost fell over.) and trotted off. Amber was half way up the stairs before I could even blink. Still wondering what the heck is going on. Somebody better say something soon, or else I might just go _Son of Poseidon_ on them. Amber led me into one of the sitting rooms that I remember from being here before. Only instead of the air in the room being cozy and protected, it feels like something is out of place, or wrong. Amber sits down on a chair across from the couch, looking around nervously and twiddling her thumbs. I sit on the couch, and I don't even get to breathe before Amber asks me something. She spoke so fast I didn't understand it at first though.

"What?"

She sighs. "Percy, do you know that old saying that says what knowledge is?"

"…Um…"

"Ya know, knowledge is…"

She waits for me to answer, but I can't think straight because I'm still trying to figure out what she said to Chiron. "…Important?" I offer.

"No! Knowledge is _power_ Percy. And in our case, it actually is. See, Kronos was one of the smartest Titans and he always wanted to know what was going on in his kingdom at _all times_. So when he was in the pit of Tartarus, he had no idea what was going on. Which was why he got Luke, because then he could see bits of pieces through his eyes. Besides, you knew what Luke was like…he always had the plan."

"…Are you telling me that Kronos was a book nerd?"

"No! I'm _saying,_ that's one of the reasons why Kronos is using Luke. But even _Luke_ wasn't enough for him. When our dad found out what Apollo had done; splitting the Oracle into two bodies," she stops here and turns around to face the window. Outside, the sun, which was shinning brightly a second ago, suddenly looked like it was in major need of an aspirin. "I _know_ it's not _you're_ fault!" she shouted, "We've gone over this _before_!" Some of the campers outside give her weird looks, but the sun turns normal again. She turns back to me.

"Anyway; our dad found out and freaked. He didn't want to be the one responsible for the Oracle twins. So, he got Morpheus to work some magic on us…er-actually, Ivy, because I was a suck up and did whatever he said. Morpheus had us in a trance like state for like…ten years? I dunno, I always loose track."

Then I remember that vision with nine-year-old Luke and it hits me. "You're really just as old as he is," I said, and she nods.

"Yep. And we still would be asleep if not for Kronos. He broke Morpheus' spell, but it weakened him, so he had to regain his regain his strength before ever even making contact with us. He wants us – more or less Ivy - on his side because-"

"She can see all the bad things are gonna happen," I said, not realizing I had said it.

"Bingo. With the Oracle, he could see when, where, and how his enemies were going to attack, and if they were going to succeed or not. If they were, then he could simply double his army and make sure that they didn't. But Ivy being the saint that she is-"

I snorted.

"She said no. Obviously, so did I. But Kronos didn't like that one bit. So he used his last bit of strength to give her more power."

"…wait, give her _more?_ Whats the point of _that?_ I thought the whole point was trying to her to weaken or something!"

"Percy. Think about it. Every day, people get shot, killed in car wreaks, get hit with bombs…the list goes on and on. Ivy, originally, couldn't see any of that except for like once a year. And she was fine with that – I mean, ya, she got nightmares once a year. But it's not that bad. Now when Kronos gave her more power, the visions went too far. Say, if she accidentally ran into Abraham Lincoln at the supermarket and brushed hands with him, she would see him getting shot, and she would feel his pain."

"Isn't Abraham Lincoln like…_dead?"_

"It was just an example! And that's also why her eyes are gold. Because part of Kronos went into her. So now, when he gets close –,"

"The visions go haywire?" I guess. She nods. "Well aren't you like the other half of the Oracle or something? Can't you get into her mind?"

"I…I've tried…but…I…He's trying to keep me out. So I can't help her. It's either join him or-,"

"Die." Yep. I learned _that_ lesson the hard way.

"Pretty much," she said, smiling a little bit. "Over the past few years, when he started gaining power, they gradually got worse and worse. She used to be really happy…but then the damned spirits that had escaped the underworld found her, and they made everything worse." She shakes her head, and I think of that five-year-old Ivy vision with that shadow.

"Try again."

"What?"

"You said you can't get into her mind. But…I think this might sound crazy, but I think somehow I've gotten into it by accident a few times."

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno…I've been having dreams that I think are her memories. I've seen you and Luke in them. And when I touched her that one time, I saw that one with her and Grover when he was with her, and she agreed to go somewhere with him, and –," I stop, because she's gaping at me. "What?"

Amber snaps out of it, and now she's grinning like she just won the lottery. She gets up, grabs my wrist, and says, "Come with me." Obviously, with my wrist being held captive, I can't do anything against this, so she led me once again through the Big House.

I started hearing Chiron and Mr. D's voices coming from the opposite door, and I could see Chiron's shadow, since he's tall in his horse-form. Amber puts her finger to her lip, saying, _shut up or we'll get caught! _So I do just that. I can hear bits and pieces from the conversation.

"…nothing yet. But it's not like _father_" – I can hear the shudder in his voice – "to wait for long."

"Got that right. What about Perry?"

"Percy? I don't know. My guess is to keep him away from her. Because his destiny is intertwined with Kronos', he might cause even more pain..." I wanted to stay and listen, but Amber was pulling me along to fast.

We had reached the very last door of the hallway, and Amber looked both ways – despite the fact that one end of the hall lead to the wall.

"Ok," she whispered, "I think it's good." With that, she opened the door, and stepped in. I followed, closing the door quietly as possible behind me. She was already sitting on the edge of a bed, where Ivy was lying, knocked out cold. She kept wincing and thrashing weakly, as if to fight something – more likely, some_one_ – off. Amber beckoned me over, and I walked over and stood next to her.

"Here we go," she muttered, more to herself then me, and she put her hand on Ivy's forehead, shutting her own eyes in concentration.

A few things happened at once. Ivy's back arched, and she thrashed even harder, trying to shake off Amber's hand, letting out a few whimpers here and there. Her hair almost whipped me, so I took a step back. Amber, who was obviously struggling to remain contact with her sister's skin, gritted her teeth and her face scrunched up like she was in pain too. The next thing I know, Amber is falling off the bed onto me, and we both go crashing onto the floor.

"Sorry," she panted, getting up. "I can't get through." I think that's a lie, because Ivy defiantly _looked_ like her sister was getting through. I got up, and she froze.

"What?" I asked. She shushed me, and I listened. Footsteps. Not Chiron's either. Amber cursed so colorfully in Greek under her breath that my eyebrows shot up. She turned to me.

"Stay." And out the door she went.

I turned to Ivy. She wasn't thrashing as bad now that Amber had left, but her face was still looking like she had just found out that the Yankees had lost, her parents had died, her dog got run over, and she had gone bankrupt all on the same day.

Amber couldn't get into her mind…but what if I could? This was insane. And it probably wouldn't work, but hey – why not? Taking a deep breath, I ever so slightly put the tip of my finger on her forehead.

_Amber and two other girls were walking around in a crowded mall. Ivy hung behind, hands in her pockets, hair in front of her face. _

_ "Ugh; why did you have to bring the freak?" asked one of the girls. The other one snickers, and Amber looks over her shoulder at her sister. _

_ "She's not…well…Mom said that she had to get out, so she had to come with us."_

_ "Great," said the girl who snickered. "But can't she go home with you're mom? I mean, I don't wanna be caught dead with _her_." _

_ Amber nodded, and the girls went into a shop. Ivy stayed behind, and walked over to a fountain. Little kids were playing in the fountain, splashing and laughing. She seemed to perk up. _

_ "Shut up," she hissed to the water. Invisible to human eyes, a water nymph peeked her head above the water and said something that made Ivy grid her teeth, and say, "Shut _up!_" _

_ The nymph giggled, and Ivy hit the nymph upside the head. The nymph glared at her, and grabbed her, pulling her into the fountain. She kicked the nymph, and made a large number of people stop and look at her. To them, she was just thrashing around in the fountain. _

_ Amber and her friends came out of the store. Amber dropped her bags and the girls blinked. Ivy, now soaked, was breathing heavy, not even bothering to push the hair out of her face. The nymph was gone now, and she stood up. She had wreaked the fountain – it now was in two pieces. _

_ The twin's mother came out of the jewelry store, looking at Ivy like everyone else._

_ "Oh Ivy," said the mother, disappointed._

That wasn't all of the visions, but the other ones just came in bits and pieces so I can't even describe them. Dude, I feel kinda bad for her now. I mean, ya, she's a jerk, but nymphs can be even bigger jerks. (Epically to Ivy, apparently, according to the ones in Canoe Lake.)

I was about to go to Amber or something when I heard it.

Ok.

Imagine the loudest _**BOOM **_you've ever heard, then times that by about a thousand, then you are probably about half way to how loud this _**BOOM**_ was. I almost fell over, because of the vibration coming off of it. So – it must have been close. Then, I hear a lot of panicked screams.

I run out to the porch of the Big House, and from there I can see it; it's like an army. Only it's an army that is made up of like a thousand or more monsters.

"What's going on?" I ask Amber, who is to my right. She's clutching her head.

"They've…he's…gotten through…they figured out a way to get past…"

I freeze. Monsters can't get in the camp. There's this spell or something blocking them. But if there is a bigger number of them…

Ok. Imagine this for a second: you have a plastic bag. You put a few pebbles in the bag. It doesn't break, but it weights it down a little. Now imagine about three thousand pebbles in that bag, with a couple actual rocks to even out the score. And ya, the plastic would break, and the rocks/pebbles would fall through. And that's exactly what I think is gonna happen with the camp.

"Oh my gods."

"There are too many. We need to get Chiron to evacuate the camp or something. If not, then we're up for this huge blood bath."

"Evacuate the camp?" That's never happened before. I don't even think it's possible.

"Well, we at least need to get Ivy – and you – out of here. If Kronos is coming here, then we have to avoid him at all costs." Amber sounds like she's about to faint, but I don't say anything, because I'm already back down that hallway to get Ivy.

I can hear Amber's panicked cry of, "Chiron!" and it only makes me want to move faster. Only I can't because my legs feel like jelly.

I don't want to leave camp. If I do, what will happen? And if I don't –

I shuddered. I'm _not_ thinking about that. I just have to humor Amber for a couple minutes, then hide away somewhere so I can be apart of the battle. They _need_ me here. I know they do. I stopped walking for a brief second and felt my pocket. The Riptide is still there, as if it's actually just waiting for me to use it.

I shook my head, and located Ivy's door. I opened it, ready to make a huge attempt to wake her up, but then I stopped.

Ivy was gone.

And by the sound of battle cries and swords clashing outside, I think that the battle has just begun.

_I'm so freaking tired. AH HA HA, CLIFF HANGA!!! XD I'm sorry if any of you PJTO freaks who know the book better then I do know stuff I don't. Oh well. I dunno. Rambling…I need sleep…_


	10. Chapter 10

_I would highly recommend listening to _Real World _by _The All American Rejects. _It's my new favorite song, and I love it! Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed this. ^^ Huggles! _

**DISCLAIMER: **If only…

* * *

"What is a hero but a person who lays everything on the line for the good of somebody else?"

-Darren Shan, _The Vampire's Assistant_

* * *

"You should be careful what you believe, Mr. Tod. The world is full of monsters with friendly faces."

-Heather Brewer, _The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod: Eighth Grade Bites_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 10**

My Poker Face Sucks

**(Ivy POV)**

This was about the most stupid and/or dangerous thing I have ever done. And that's saying a lot, coming from me. I've had fights with damned ghosts and the gods. Somehow, I end up winning, but not in _this_ fight.

I knew I wasn't going to win.

In a nutshell, I had Shadow Traveled away from camp and now I was on a train to get to NYC as fast as I could. And if you've ever heard of Shadow Travel, then you must be thinking, _What? Only 'creatures of the Underworld' can do that!_

Apparently, I'm a creature of the Underworld. I figured this out when I was seven, and I had gotten up in the middle of the night to get a drink. I guess I was still half-asleep, because I walked into a wall. But instead of hitting the wall, I hit the ground in Arizona. And I did end up getting back home before my mom eve found out that I was gone, but it did freak me out a little. Although, being considered an Underworld creature wouldn't surprise me very much.

I probably looked like crap. Heck, I _felt_ like crap. Shadow Travel takes a lot out of you. Not to mention, the closer I get to Kronos, the worse headache I get.

Truth be told, Kronos wasn't actually coming to camp. Er – well, he was, but then he thought otherwise – AKA, realized that he wasn't strong enough to fight off all those Demigods, monster army 'n all. I knew that. I could feel it, boy could I.

Imagine the worst head ache you have ever had, then multiply that by about three million and that will give you about _half _of what I'm feeling right about now. I had stopped by my old house before I came here to change clothes. (Wearing a Camp Half-Blood shirt around the city would just be screaming for a monster to attack you.) Now I had on a purple turtleneck and jeans. I was getting weird looks from the people around me, considering the fact that it was in the middle of June and all the other girls around me were in short shorts and skimpy tank tops that revealed cleavage. But I just ignored them.

"Well, if it isn't my little goth girl," said an annoying voice next to me. I already knew who it was.

"Go away," I snapped. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him pull on a fake hurt looking expression.

"What? I thought you loved seeing me!" said Phobos, but he didn't do a very good job at pretending because as soon as the words were out of his mouth he started chuckling.

"You suck at impressions," I muttered, rubbing my temples. "What the hell do you want? And since when am I _your_ 'little goth girl'?"

"Rawr. Kitty's got claws. And who's to say that you're _not_ mine?"

"Hmm. I wonder who. Let's see," I said sarcastically, pretending to be thinking. I held up fingers as I counted. "Kronos, Apollo, Amber, Jackson –,"

He made a sound that was something between a laugh, a snort, and a cough. "Wait, wait, wait. _Jackson?_ Is he like your new boyfriend or something? You've been spending a lot of time with him, you know."

"He's _not_ my boyfriend."

"Denial is the first stage, sweetie."

"I'm not in denial! And don't call me that!"

"Oh, well sorry then, _cutie_."

I sighed and gave up, slumping in my seat. "Where's your brother?" I asked him eventually, noticing that he was just staring at me. Seriously, it was getting creepy. Phobos shrugged.

"Dunno. Don't really care at the moment."

"Aren't you caring."

"I know; I'm the picture of brotherly love."

I rolled my eyes. The train started to slow down, and I stood up the second after it stopped. He stood up too.

"Shouldn't you be off torturing someone with your dad?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. He shrugged again.

"Eh, I guess, but dad can wait."

"Whoa, I'm more important then your dad?" I asked dully, turned and walking off the train. "I'm touched. Now go away." People were starting to stare at me again as they got off, but I ignored them. He grabbed my arm and twirled me back around to face him. We were the only ones left in the car, and I was afraid that the train would start back up again. Then I would be stuck on it with him. Ugh.

"Well the least you can do it look at me while I'm talking to you, cutie," he said. I'm sure he didn't intend to add the 'cutie' part; he just wanted to annoy me. And it worked.

"So what is it this time? Another cryptic warning?" I asked. "Cause honestly, I could care less."

Phobos just looked at me, then the next couple seconds I think I imagined. Why? Because he was kissing me. The god of _fear_ was _kissing_ me. I wasn't sure if I should be disgusted or freaked out. I guess I settled on the latter, because I tried to push him away. Only it's not that easy when there's a damn _god _kissing you.

Eventually, he broke away, smirking, a weird look in his eyes that I didn't recognize. To my surprise, I realized that I was blushing.

"What was _that_?" I demanded, thankful that my hair was falling in front of my face. Maybe it could hide my blush, which I still have no idea where it came from.

"You know, your poker face sucks, cutie," Phobos said. I was just about to tell him that I wasn't wearing a poker face (because I wasn't) and ask him if he even knew my name, but suddenly he was right in front of me, his lips on my neck.

I froze, trying to think of some logical explanation of why he wouldn't leave me alone. The room was suddenly hot, and for once, I wished that I was in one of those skimpy tank tops only to be relieved from this heat.

One of Phobos' hands went around my waist, pulling me closer as if in an awkward hug, the other on the back of my neck, pushing my hair back.

"See, it sucks," he muttered, his hot breath making me get goosebumps. "And if Jackson doesn't want you, I'll take you." And with that, he disappeared in a shower of gold vapor.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I shook my head and glared up at the ceiling.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend! And neither are you!" I shouted, and then hurried to get off the train, earning me more weird looks from neighboring people. But I was used to it by now, so it didn't bother me.

I sighed again, and then headed off to the place where I knew Kronos would be waiting.

* * *

_Please don't kill me! Is it so wrong to have a crush on the god of fear? XD _


End file.
